Machines for inspecting glass bottles and the like are performing more and more inspections using camera technology. In such applications mirrors redirect images to a camera and massive light sources assure proper illumination. Access to this equipment is a high priority in the design of the machine since the environment within a factory making glass bottles is not clean requiring periodic cleaning of the light sources, mirrors and camera lenses.